


Windy Nights At Winterfell

by Trishtan



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Things [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Jonsa, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishtan/pseuds/Trishtan
Summary: The thunder roared, shaking the clasp on the window. Benjen Stark borrowed under his covers, closing his eyes trying to block out the noise. He had to be brave, he wouldn't run to his parents' chamber. He was six name days, he was a big boy now...***Just a typical stormy night with the Starks...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts & Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004703
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72





	Windy Nights At Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyHotPocket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyHotPocket/gifts).



> Hello Guys!!!  
> This is the first in the list of Tumblr prompts I hope to post here.  
> Enjoy!!

The thunder roared, shaking the clasp on the window. Benjen Stark borrowed under his covers, closing his eyes trying to block out the noise. He had to be brave, he wouldn't run to his parents’chamber. He was six name days, he was a big boy now, that's why he had his chambers. He wondered what Cregan was doing. Cregan was only a year older but Benjen was still better at the sword than him. Although Cregan knew his letters and numbers better than even Robb and Lyarra even though they were older.

The wind howled outside, making an ominous sound. It sounded like the ghost that Robb swore that haunted the crypts. It was quiet for a minute before the loudest sound he had ever heard burst through the keep like a storming army. His window unlatched, and the wind crept in. He threw off his covers and ran out of his room.

He ran to Lyarra's chambers, she wouldn't make fun of him. When he reached the end of the hallway it was, her door was open and her chambers were empty.

Maybe she was scared too. He went to Robb's room, pushing the door open, it was empty too. Where was he? Robb was older and never scared of anything, he even went with father when there is justice to be served.

Cregan’s chambers were right next to Robb’s, they even shared an antechamber (which Robb complained about).

Cregan’s door was locked and he knocked on it. He waited a few seconds before knocking on it, again.

No answer.

Where was everyone? Maybe the crypts ghost got them. Maybe lazy-eyed Torrhen Stark ate them, he thought frighteningly. After all, they broke the hand on his statue in the crypts while playing. Robb had told them not to tell their parents but they found out anyway. He had not seen the tiltyard for a week after that.

The wind blew, making the torches flicker. He did the only logical thing, he ran to his parent's chambers.

**** 

Sansa Stark enjoyed stormy nights especially when she was a little girl. She remembered sneaking her mother's chambers and cuddling with her. Her mother telling her stories and reassuring her that it was just wind and rain, nothing to be frightened about. However, she was never scared of them, she just pretended to be. It was the only time she gotta see her mother out of her Lady Stark role when she was just Cat. 

After her experience in the South, she hated storms, it made her feel trapped. It wasn't until the first spring storm, wrapped in Jon's arm and the rain beating against the roof, that she began to enjoy the stormy nights again. Now stormy nights met her and Jon compacted on their bed, little bodies spread all over it. Robb and Cregan at their feet cuddled together under the ugly blanket that Arya bought from Essos, Lyarra was in the middle of them, snoring loudly in her father’s ear, her hair sticking in different directions and Benjen was atop his father, his hand curled around his neck, their expression identical. She reached over smoothing Lyarra’s hair, accidentally touching Jon. He opened his eyes, giving her a sleepy smile.

“Comfortable?’’ she asked. Jon nodded passing his hand through Benjen’s unruly curls.

“Won’t have it any other way,’’ he murmured before there silencing, signalling that he had fallen asleep.

Yes, she won’t have it any other way, she thought as she drifted off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://notbloodraven.tumblr.com) to chat!


End file.
